PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Most adults with autism spectrum disorder (ASD) struggle with mental health problems, most commonly anxiety and depression. Despite their high prevalence and associated impairment, co-occurring psychiatric disorders often are untreated in adults with ASD. Emerging evidence suggests that specially modified cognitive-behavioral therapy (CBT) effectively reduces anxiety and depression in adults with ASD; however, few clinicians are trained to deliver this type of care. Little is known regarding how to best deploy such evidence-based mental health interventions for adults with ASD in community mental health (CMH) settings. The aims of the proposed study are to: 1) Identify CMH clinicians' training needs, from both therapist and consumer perspectives, to provide quality care to adults with ASD and co-occurring anxiety disorders; 2) Adapt an anxiety treatment manual for adults with ASD and a therapist training protocol to implement this intervention in CMH centers; and 3) Examine the feasibility and acceptability of the adapted treatment and associated therapist training protocol. This study will rely on an established academic-community partnership between the University of Pennsylvania's Center for Mental Health Policy and Services Research and two Philadelphia CMH centers serving adults. Qualitative and quantitative data from focus groups, semi-structured individual interviews, and online surveys, combined with expert opinion, will be integrated to inform the design of the anxiety intervention manual for adults with ASD and a CMH clinician training protocol. Findings from this study will be used to increase the currently limited treatment options available for adults with ASD and co-occurring anxiety disorders. The proposed research and training activities facilitate the applicant's long-term goal of pursuing an academic research career dedicated to improving mental health services and quality of life for adults with ASD through dissemination and implementation science. Specific training goals are to: 1) Gain expertise in academic-community partnership; 2) Develop skills related to designing and implementing new practices in the public mental health sector; 3) Acquire a strong foundation in mixed methods; and 4) Integrate research, professional development, and scholarship to prepare for success as an independent researcher.